


Entering Slam Dunk!

by KitkatROCKS1234



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Friendship, Minor Violence, Some Humor, Sports, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitkatROCKS1234/pseuds/KitkatROCKS1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are intreged by basketball. You couldn't play it so, you found another way to be apart of it. you always went to your schools basketball games and admired how they played. you knew the players talents by heart. the players attitudes and spirit reminded you of the Shohoku characters. Ever since you watched the anime show called Slam Dunk, you were hooked. you always had dreams of meeting the Shohoku High players, little did you know that one fateful step would land you closer to your dream than you ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story im posting on here and its Slam Dunk! i like sport animes and I thought of making a slam dunk x reader story. Im not for sure on who the reader should be with so any suggestions? maybe have multiple endings with the reader and characters? Anyway please enjoy! ^W^

“Jaden Hemsworth. One hundred eighty-three centimeters tall and weights at seventy-eight kilograms. Hair color is black. Eye color is brown. Second year, position: power forward. Jersey number: ten.” You said to no one in particular. You read through all the things you had written down about the team. You sucked in a breath and sighed. You were bored. You watched the boys past the ball smoothly and dunking it the next minute earning a screech from the fan girls. Oh yeah, you forgot that they came to watch the one and only number eleven. The oh so charming blonde headed jerk. Yeah he was handsome and all but, damn he was rude.  
That one time you accidently bumped into him in the hallways, sent your papers flying. You thought he was gonna help you pick them up but, instead, he gave you a dirty look and had him and his crew to step all over your homework. No wonder the teacher gave you a C minus, because of all those damn shoe markings were on it! It wasn’t your fault. You tried your best at explaining it to the teacher but, she ignored it and told you that it was final. Your mom wasn’t real happy either. What had your heart pounding was number ten. He came and helped you pick up the papers and then ran off without saying a word. ‘Weird.’ You thought.  
Sighing again, you got up and grabbed your belongings. You wanted to get away from the fan girls before you go deaf. You walked towards the other side of the gym and noticed the captain of the team giving you glances. He was the tallest out of all the players. You stopped and grabbed your notebook. Flying through pages, you found his name.  
“Aiden Mathew. His height is two hundred four centimeters tall. He weighs at eighty-six kilograms. Hair color: dark brown. Eye color: brown. Third year and plays center. Jersey number seven.” You said to yourself. You looked up from your notebook and saw the blonde do a dunk. All the girls went wild shouting, “Lucas! Lucas! Lucas!”  
You gave the blonde a dirty look and stuck your tongue out not noticing the captain looking at you. As practice ended, you head towards the bus stop. You looked down at your phone and read the message your mom sent you, ‘Will be out for a little bit. When you get home please make sure your cat is fed and dinner is in the fridge. Love you lots!’  
You sighed and felt a presence next to you. You knew who it was.  
“Hi Aiden.” You spoke softly.  
“Hi.” He responded back. A few minutes past and you felt uncomfortable in the silence. You took a quick glance and notice Aiden staring at you. You quickly looked away. Your cheeks blushed from the embarrassment.  
“Say, how come your always at our basketball practices?” when Aiden spoke it startled you.  
“Pardon?” you said.  
“How come you’re always at our basketball practices?” asked Aiden once again. You close your eyes and hummed.  
“Because I like basketball and you guys play so well. I thought I would come and watch you guys play.” You said.  
Aiden didn’t say anything. He looked at you wide eyed. He thought you were a fan girl of Lucas, but instead, you came to watch all of them for the like of basketball. He smiled. No wonder he has a slight crush on you. Soon the bus arrived and the both of you sat down next to each other. You and Aiden had a few conversations here and there, mostly about basketball. You told him that you went to different schools and watched other basketball players play. You even took notes on them. As the bus came to your stop, you waved good bye and got off of the bus. You made it to your house. You unlocked the door and faced the quietness of your home.  
You hated the quietness of your home. Your dad was on a trip to Italy for who knows what and your mom was a waitress. It was difficult for her to come home to see you. She had late night shifts, which put some stress on her. You set your notebook and pencil on the coffee table.  
“(Cats name)!” you shouted. You looked around for your cat. You looked in every room, under couches and closets. No sign of the fluffy fur ball.  
You groaned, “Mom must have let him outside.”  
Grabbing your dinner, you head towards your room. The walls were covered in ‘Slam Dunk’ posters. Your bed had slam dunk plushies and other anime plushies that you don’t want to name off right now. On your oaked colored drawer is a basketball signed by Michael Jordan. Your dad got it signed by him when he watched one of his games. There were even other signatures on it. You also had a large bookcase full of sport mangas. You also had another bookcase but it was smaller. It had all the volumes of Slam Dunk and a few figures. One was Hanamichi, Takenori, Rukawa, Mitsui, Ryota and Sendoh. Your mom ordered a few more to add to your collection. You walked towards your small desk which had a laptop resting on it with a stack of notebooks and a couple of pens. You sat down on your chair and lifted the laptop screen up. Your computer saved your spot on a certain episode of Slam Dunk. You plugged in your earphones and pressed play. While you were watching, out of the corner of your eye you caught something move. Blinking a couple of times, you paused your show and got up. You walked towards your closet and looked around. As you looked up at the shelves, your cat jumped down at you , hissing, causing you to trip on your feet and smack your head on the wall, which caused some of your notebooks to fall.  
Groaning in pain, you opened one eye and notice your cat out in the hallway staring at you. Glaring you grabbed one of your notebooks and threw it at your cat.  
“You stupid cat!” you shouted.  
You got up and noticed the mess that you made when you hit your head on the wall. Groaning you picked up the huge pile of scattered notebooks. As you finished, you sat back down on your chair and returned to your show while eating your cold dinner. After watching six more episodes you looked at the time. It was eight thirty-six p.m.  
“Wow, time sure does fly by fast!” you said surprised. Getting up you wandered to your closest and scanned it to make sure your cat wasn’t going to jump out at you from out of nowhere. As the coast was clear, you grabbed your (favorite color) pajama shorts and tank top to match with. You walked towards your bathroom and brushed your teeth. After that you changed into your pajamas and threw your dirty ones in the hamper. You lied down on your bed and turned your head to the right. A calendar stood in your view.  
“Tomorrow the boys have a basketball practice game at eight-thirty.” You mumbled. “I wonder which basketball team is going to come to the practice game?”  
Staring at the calendar you thought of which basketball team is going to play against the boys. Yawning, you close your eyes and fell asleep.


	2. The storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter up! please enjoy! ^w^

‘Beep! Beep! Click!’ Groaning you sat up and stretched. You rubbed the sleepiness from your eyes and stood up, looking at the time. It was seven o’ two a.m. Grabbing a thin strapped (favorite color) tank top and shorts, you hurriedly ran to the bathroom to take a shower. You stopped mid way and ran out to your room to grab a bra and a pair of underwear. You mentally slapped yourself for forgetting such an article of clothing. As you finished taking a shower and brushing your teeth, you grabbed your notebook and pen. Checking to make sure you had everything you head towards the kitchen to have a quick breakfast. A note caught your attention.  
‘Dear (Your name),  
I made you breakfast. It’s in the oven and it’s your favorite (breakfast). Sorry I won’t be home tonight. I have a late night shift again. Don’t forget to feed your cat please.  
Love you lots, Mom!’  
You closed your eyes and sighed. You grabbed your breakfast in the oven and ate it. When you finished your breakfast, you fed your cat and left to head to the bus stop. A few minutes passed and the light blue bus stopped at your location. Entering the bus you noticed a few familiar faces. The old lady with long white hair and grey eyes waved at you. You sat down next to her and smiled.  
“My, my deary, are you going to go see the boy’s basketball practice?” asked the old woman.  
You smiled, “Actually it’s a practice game and I’m excited on who they’re playing against.”  
“Hmmm… more players for you to know about?” asked the old woman curiously.  
You nodded your head. Throughout the bus drive, you and the old lady chatted away, until the bus came to your stop.  
“See you later deary.” Said the old woman as she waved at you good bye.  
“Bye Mrs. Johnson!” you said as you got up and waved. You exit off the bus and head towards the school’s gym, but, found it empty.  
“Weird, maybe I arrived too early?” you mumbled to yourself and checked your phone. It read seven fifty-two.  
‘Well as long as I get the front seats everything should be fine.’ You thought.  
You found a good spot up on the bleachers and set your stuff down. As you were writing stuff down on your notebook, you heard one of the gym doors open and close. The sound of heavy footsteps had you pause and look up. It was Aiden the team’s captain that entered the gym. Then the gym doors squeaked open revealing three more of the team members.  
‘Lucas, Jaden and Isaac are here. Where is Gavin?’ you thought. You sweat dropped. ‘He is always late to practices, even games!’  
“(Your name), you’re here early!” shouted Isaac. You flinched. His loud voice scared you. You always wondered if he did it on purpose of if that’s exactly how he talks. Either way it terrified you. Isaac walked closer and got all up in your face causing you to lean back.  
“How are you!” shouted Isaac.  
You flinched again, “Doing well. What about you?”  
“Glad you asked! I feel pumped up about this practice game-“mumbling on and on, onto his special moves he’s going to use in the practice game.  
Aiden spoke up, “Glad to see you (Your name).”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah, glad to see you to Aiden.” You said as you gave Aiden a closed eyed smile. Aiden’s heart fluttered and he felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks. He cleared his throat and shouted, “Alright team! Let’s do some warm ups before the other team shows up and Isaac, quit talking!”  
“Yes sir!” shouted Isaac.  
You smiled and watched the boy’s go into the changing room to change into their uniforms. Fifteen minutes later, people started showing up and yes, even Luca’s fan girls arrived as well.  
“Great, just what I need is a headache and two ear drums broken.” You mumbled to yourself. The other basketball team arrived causing the gym to echo in cheers and excitement. You checked your phone. Six more minutes before the practice game begins. As the other basketball players wore their uniform and finished the warm up, the practice game begins.  
“L-U-C-A-S, what does that spell, Lucas!” shouted the fan girls causing you to turn around in your seat and send them a death glare. They shrunk from your deathly aura. You mushroom sighed and begin watching. You saw Aiden dunk. He gave you a quick glance and concentrated on the practice game. One of the players on the other team stole the ball causing Isaac to shout out curses. The boy dribbled the ball and then passed it to another player, who did a layup.  
As the practice game finished, you got up and set your stuff on the bench. You ran towards the girl’s bathroom not knowing someone took your notebook and pen.  
“Hmmm… that practice game was interesting but what sucked is that our team lost. Poor Aiden, he seems down.” You said quietly. You looked down at your hands that were under the sink faucet. The clear warm liquid covered both of your hands as the soap wore off. After blow drying your hands, you faced the emptiness of the gym. Walking towards your spot you sat at , you notice your notebook and pen was missing.  
‘Weird, I left it right here.’ You said in your head.  
You looked under the bench and found empty water bottles, bubble gum wrappers and popcorn kernels scattered all over the floor. You frowned. You started searching throughout the gym. You searched for who knows how long.  
‘Where is it!’ you screamed in your head. You checked your phone, it was close to ten.  
‘The bus is supposed to be here in a minute!’ you ran out the gym doors heading towards the bus stop. Up ahead you saw the blue bus but frowned as it drove off.  
“That’s the last morning bus that heads to where I live. Damn it!” you cursed, “ I guess I’ll have to walk home.” Your phone vibrated.  
Looking at the screen there was a weather alert, warning you a storm is going to hit (city). A brush of cold air hit your bare skin causing you to shiver at the contact you is given. You heard thunder near you and felt a couple droplets of water. Looking up a dark massive cloud was kicking in, causing a gust of wind to pick up dirt a few feet in front of you. You close your eyes and felt stinging pain throughout your body as the dust devil whizzed through you. Then in an instant rain came pouring down, soaking your somewhat damped hair and tank top.  
If you wanted to you had a huge mouthful of curse words bottled up in your throat. Your eyes watered and your throat burned. Sniffling, you sped walk until one missed place step on loose gravel sends you plummeting down a small embankment, painfully scraping your body on each passing rocks. A loud thud escapes as the bottom of the hill abruptly stops your momentum.  
Slowly you raise your head groaning, you push yourself up to your knees and began inspecting your arms and legs for wounds. Suddenly in the distant, chattering and honking gains your attention. Getting up on your two feet you walked towards the sound.  
‘At least I know (city) is here, so I won’t get lost in here.’ You thought.   
The light blinded you, causing you to squint. As the blindness subsided your breathing stopped. Everything that surrounded you was all animated. You turned around to run but a building blocked you from running. You panicked, ‘Oh no! What happened to the dirt road I was on?’  
To busy in thought someone tapped you on the shoulder, gaining your attention.  
“Miss, are you okay?” asked a concern male voice.  
Frozen in place you turned your head and notice a young man in a school uniform staring at you with concern etched on his striking sculptured face.  
“Huh? U-uh, y-yes, I’m f-fine.” You stuttered.  
He furrowed his brows, “Are you sure because your outfit and cuts says otherwise.”  
He was right. You weren’t fine, your whole body ached and you were bleeding from a few minor cuts.  
“Come. Let me take you to my place to get your wounds cleaned.” said the young man. The man grabbed your hand and dragged you with as you both head towards his house. As you looked around you, you noticed the city looked somewhat familiar, but where?  
“Ah, we are here.” The young man’s voice cut you out of your thoughts. A light blue two story house caught your attention. The man unlocked the door and beckoned you to come inside. You stared at the young man. You didn’t feel so sure since he’s the one that found you and now wants you in his house.  
‘He’s a stranger. Who knows what he’ll do to me, but he offered to help clean my wounds.’ You thought. Taking his offer, you entered his house and took you shoes off.  
“Make yourself at home while I go get the aid kit.” said the young man.  
You nodded your head and wondered around the man’s house. The living room was decent size; it had a glass coffee table in the center of the living room, two tan couches with green pillows and a wide flat screen T.V. The kitchen was a lot bigger and it had a black marble island in the center of the kitchen with a sink. The cupboards matched the color of the counter. The kitchen had ceiling lights hanging in the middle and in the corner stood a long black table with four black chairs with a vase full of tulips.  
“This is an interesting house and very well cleaned though.” You said to yourself.  
“Alright, found the aid kit, oh, you’re in the kitchen. Please sit down so I can treat your wounds.” said the man as he beckoned you to sit on the black chair. As you sat down the man got started on your cuts.  
“Sssss!” you hissed.  
“I know, I know. Just bare with me okay?” said the man as he gave you a smile and grabbed the cotton ball. He added some hydrogen peroxide on it and started cleaning your cuts. When he finished, he cleaned up the mess and put the medical stuff away.  
“Are you hungry?” the man asked. Your stomach growled. You blushed in embarrassment as the young man laughed.  
“Well that answered it for you. What’s your name?” said the man.   
“(Your name).” you spoke quietly.  
“(Your name), never heard of that name before, my name is Kimura Akito or you can call me Akito.” said Akito.  
‘Akito.’ You said his name in your head. You looked up at him and he had somewhat resemblance of the captain of your high school basketball team, Aiden Mathew. He was tall, had dark brown hair and brown eyes. His aura felt like Aiden’s, but what got you was that the man in front of you was animated.  
“Umm… excuse m-me, uh, A-Akito. May I ask where your r-restrooms are?” you stuttered. Curse your stuttering voice!   
Blinking at you a couple of times he spoke, “Upstairs, down the hall and it’ll be on the right hand side.”  
You bowed and carefully went upstairs. Your body still ached from the fall. There were two doors on the right and three on the left. You checked the first one on the right. It was a closet. You walked down the end of the hall and opened the door. It was a small bathroom with a white tub and mint colored shower curtains. The toilet was in the corner with a mint colored rug. You closed the door and walked slowly towards the mirror. Who knows what you’ll look like? You stood in front of the mirror. Your eyes widen and you froze in your spot. Your messy (hair color) wasn’t frizzy or sticking out all over the place like it did before, instead a few strands stuck out here and there. Your eyes were livelier. Your nose and lip were different than your regular ones. Your body was a nice hour glass shape, which your tank top lightly hung on your body. Your shorts still fit you perfectly fine. You notice a few scratches on your cheek, chest and knees.  
You found some bandages on your arm and leg. That’s where you got your deep wounds was from rolling down that embankment. The view you were seeing took your breath away. You couldn’t believe you are anime! Feeling all giddy, you washed up. Coming down the stairs you heard two different voices. One a deep masculine voice and one feminine. You turned the corner and notice two different people standing in front of Akito. The man was at least an inch or two taller than Akito. The woman was a decent height but somewhat busty. You looked down at your chest. You had a (b/size) size chest.   
‘Wait, what are you doing! Stop that!’ you screamed at yourself in your head. You shook your head and notice the three staring at you.  
“Akito, who is this young girl?” asked the woman.  
“Mom, dad this is the girl I found wounded in the city. Her name is (your name).” said Akito.  
Akito’s father eyed you suspiciously, but Akito’s mom got all excited and hugged you.  
“Ahh, she’s so cute! Can we keep her Hun?” squealed Akito’s mom.  
Akito’s father went wide eyed, “W-what? Hold on a second!”  
Akito’s mother was too busy daydreaming about the two of you going shopping, cruising the city and going to the beach.  
“Akito, take (your name) outside, while we decide if she can stay!” shouted Akito’s father.  
You saw Akito’s head perk up. He grabbed your wrist a little too roughly. Wincing you were dragged outside as Akito’s parents discuss about your stay.  
“So (your name), what high school do you go to?” asked Akito curiously. You looked at Akito and thought. You go to Bear County High, but if you told Akito, he would think you’re crazy so you shrugged your shoulders.  
“Huh? You don’t know what high school you got to?” Akito looked at you confused.  
“I guess.” You said.  
“Hmm… well you’ll like my school. It has a really good basketball team.” said Akito with a smile on his face. The sound in Akito’s voice caught your attention.  
“Oh, this school has a basketball team? What are they called?” you asked curiously.  
“Shohoku.” He replied.  
You stopped walking and your eyes widen. ‘Shohoku, you mean Shohoku High in Slam Dunk?’ you thought.  
“Hey, h-hello (your name)!” shouted Akito. You snapped out of your trance and looked at Akito.  
“Hey, when I told you the name of the basketball team, you like froze. Is something wrong?” Akito said with a hint of concern etched in his voice.  
“No, everything’s fine.” You said.  
Akito raised a brow, shaking his head he said, “Let’s go back and check up on my parents to see if they agreed on you staying.”  
You nodded your head and the both of you walked back to fine Akito’s mom happily skipping up to you, and almost squeezing the life out of you.  
“Yay, you get to stay with us!” squealed Akito’s mom and earning a groan from his father. All four of you sat down for dinner.  
“That’s great! I still have the schools uniform for you to try on.” said Akito’s mother with gleam in her light blue eyes. You looked at her and she gave you a wink. After eating you and Akito’s mom went upstairs to show you your room. It was next to Akito.  
“Alright, here try it on and come down to show Me.” said Akito’s mom.  
Grabbing it you replied, “Okay, but what if it doesn’t fit?”  
“Oh, it’ll fit.” said Akito’s mom with a grin.  
You watched her form disappear down the hall. Walking into an unfamiliar room, you close the door and set the school uniform down on the bed. Stripping down to just your bra and underwear, you grabbed the uniform and put it on. The navy blue sleeves stopped at your wrists. The texture felt silky and soft. You flattened out the collar and messed with the red bow that sat lightly on your chest. You put on the navy blue skirt. Then you put on the white knee high socks and the dress shoes that came with it. After you were done, you walked out of the room and head towards downstairs. As you reached the end of the stairs, a loud squeal caused you to jump.  
“You’re so cute! Just look at you! The uniform even fits you!” cooed Akito’s mom. She ran up to you and hugged the life out of you. You swear you can hear your ribs cracking. Akito’s mom doesn’t even know how strong she is. After letting go Akito’s father came up to you. The man in front you was looking from head to toe.  
“Akito, make sure (Your name) knows where her classes are. Since both of you are a year apart, we can make it to where you two are cousins.” explained Akito’s father.  
Akito nodded his head.  
“Your Last name?” asked Akito’s father.  
“(Last name), (Your name) (Last name).” you said.  
“Hmmm… (Last name), that’s an unusual last name.” mumbled Akito’s father.  
‘Well duh! All of your guys first and last names are Japanese! What do you want from me, a Chinese last name? I can do that!’ you shouted in your head.  
“Well it’s late and we all need to get ready for bed. Goodnight Akito and (your name). See you when you two get home.” spoke Akito’s father as he exit the kitchen.  
You and Akito walked up stairs. You stood in front of the door that led to ‘your’ room now. Akito walked past you, heading towards the bathroom. You watched his form disappear. Entering your room, you stripped from the uniform you were wearing. Since you don’t have pajamas, you just wore what you had when you arrived here. A knock startled you and in came Akito’s mother with some clothes.  
“I thought you might want some clothes. Here!” she threw you a pair of purple sweats and a white tank top. You watch her set some clothes on a nearby chair. She left your room and said ‘goodnight.’ You quickly put on the purple sweats and white tank top. Akito knocked on your door, “You can use the bathroom (your name).”  
You opened the door and smiled at Akito not noticing a faint blush on his light tan cheeks.  
“Goodnight.” whispered Akito as he left to go to his room.  
You quietly walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. You noticed Akito’s mother has already set up your toothbrush and toothpaste.  
‘What is wrong with this woman!’ you thought. Getting the shivers you brushed your teeth and washed your face. After you were done, you noticed you still had bandages on your left arm and leg. Frowning you thought, ‘seriously, I’m going to school tomorrow looking like this? That’s not cool at all.’  
You started to undo the bandage on your left arm. It wasn’t bad or to deep. You then un -wrapped the one on your left leg. It wasn’t bad either but what really bothered you is that nothing could cover it except the bandage. You sighed. Today wasn’t your best day, especially rolling down that rocky hill. You looked through the cupboards under the sink and found an ointment. You rubbed it on your cut and wrapped it back up.  
‘Hopefully it’ll be somewhat better. I do heal pretty quickly though.’ You said in your head. Turning off the bathroom lights, you head towards your room and plopped down on your bed. You sat up quickly and shuffled through your shorts for your phone. Lying back down you notice you have a message. Your eyes widen as the message came from Aiden. You clicked on it to read what he sent you.  
‘Hey (your name), where are you? You’re gonna miss the bus. Hello? Answer me!’ from Aiden.  
Your eyes watered. If only you knew where your damn notebook and pen went, you wouldn’t be in this situation! You put your phone away and wiped your tears. You close your eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about Aiden and his team playing basketball.


	3. chapter 3: Entering Shohoku High!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating. been a bit busy but anyways here is the third chapter! please enjoy! ^w^

“(Your name), wake up, we have school!” shouted Akito.  
You groaned sitting up and rubbing the sleepiness from your eyes. You got up and grabbed your school uniform. You hurriedly ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. You put your (length) (hair color) hair up into a messy bun not caring if the hair tie fell out.   
Brushing your teeth, you unwrapped the bandage on your leg and noticed the wound somewhat closed up. You rummaged through the cupboard and pulled out a big band aid.   
You quickly put it on and left the bathroom. Suddenly the smell of breakfast caused your stomach to growl. You hurriedly ran down the stairs and sat down next to Akito who was finishing up his homework.  
“Good morning (your name)!” said Akito’s mom cheerfully.  
“Good morning.” You replied back.  
“Hungry?” she asked.  
Your stomach growled. Smiling she handed you a plate of scramble eggs and a bowl of sticky rice. ‘Interesting combo.’ You grabbed your chopsticks that lay between you and Akito. It was difficult to use the chopsticks until you felt a pair of hands helping you. It was Akito who was helping you. You blushed at the feeling of his hands moving and setting your fingers in the right position to hold the chopsticks. You didn’t notice the biggest smile on Akito’s mom as she watched her son help you. As you and Akito finished eating, the both of you left the house and started walking to school. You felt butterflies in the out of your stomach. You were nervous and excited to meet the Shohoku basketball players. You and Akito chatted away as you arrived to school early.  
Noticing a lot of boys and girls chatting in groups, some were messing around. Some of the boys stopped talking and stared at your form whispering a ‘she’s cute,’ ‘I wonder what year she’s in.’ ‘You never see those here very often.’  
Blushing tenfold you hung your head.  
“Hey don’t let those boys words get to you like that. They’re just trying to fine away to get to you. Just stick with me okay?” said Akito as he out his hand on your shoulder for comfort.  
You looked at Akito and nodded your head, until you heard squealing.  
“Oh My Gosh, is that Kimura Akito? It is!” shouted a short girl.  
A heard of girls ran towards Akito surrounding the poor male, as the girls pushed you out of the way. A tick mark formed on your forehead, annoyed of the squealing and being pushed.  
First girl: “Akito, I-I-I made you homemade chocolates.”  
Second girl: “He wouldn’t eat those. Can I take a picture with you?”  
First girl: “H-he would eat them!”  
Second girl: “No he won’t.”  
The other three girls looked at each other as the two girls fought. This was Akito’s chance to escape. Akito grabbed your hand and ran.  
Third girl: “Hey, where did Akito go?”  
The group of girls looked at each other, waiting for one of them to say something. Passing other students down the hall Akito and you turned a corner.  
“*huff* I’m *huff* sorry.” apologized Akito.  
“*Huff* you’re fine. No need to apologize.” You said out of breath.  
As you both caught your breaths, the both of you walked around to find the principal’s office.  
“There’s the principal’s office. Let’s hurry and get your schedule for your classes.” said Akito.  
“Why? So we won’t get cornered by your fan girls?” you asked.  
Akito paled, “Y-yeah.”  
You giggled and gave Akito your closed eyed smile causing the male to blush. Clearing his throat and scratching the back of his head the both of you entered the principal’s office.  
“Yes, how can I help you?” asked the desk lady.  
“Yeah, can you give my cousin her schedule? She’s new here.” said Akito a little annoyed.  
Smiling the nurse gave you papers, “I want you to sign these and then I’ll get your schedule in.”  
Nodding you and Akito both sat down and you begin on the papers. A little while later the desk lady printed out your schedule.  
“There you go.” said the desk lady with a smile.  
“Thank you.” You grabbed the papers and walked out.  
“Alright, your first class is… math!” Akito grabbed your hand and lead you to the math class not knowing a certain red head is in that class. Knocking on the side of the sliding door the teacher stood up to greet you both. Akito handed the teacher your papers. Grabbing it he smiled and read the papers.  
“(Your name) (last name), nice to meet you, stay right here.” said the teacher.  
“Good luck, I’ll see you for next period.” whispered Akito as he left to get to his class.  
Feeling nervous you stood in your spot and heard the bell ring. Students begin piling in the class.  
“Alright class, listen up! Today we have a special guess, she is cousins of Akito. Please make her feel at home.” The teacher beckoned you to come in. as if your feet had their own minds you slowly walked into the class. The teacher’s smile wasn’t helping you one bit. As you stood in the front of the class you wanted to faint right then and there. All eyes were on you.  
“Introduce yourself for us please.” asked the teacher.  
Your throat became dry. Swallowing some saliva you mustered up the courage to continue.  
“M-my n-name is (y-your name) (l-last n-name),” you stuttered quietly as you bowed. You heard whispers.  
‘She’s cute.’ ‘Not bad. She’ll be a keeper.’ ‘I wonder what type of guy she’s into.’ ‘Her eyes are pretty.’ ‘She’s cousins of Kimura?’  
You blushed at some of the boy student’s comments.  
“Alright where to put you,” The teacher scanned the room for an empty desk, “Hanamichi Sakuragi please raise your hand so miss (last name) can fine her seat next to you please.”  
Your heart skipped a beat. You saw the red head raise his hand up.  
“There you go. You can go and sit down in your new seat.” said the teacher.  
Nodding you quickly found the desk next to Hanamichi’s and sat down. You took a couple glances at Hanamichi. You couldn’t believe it. You were sitting next to the one who calls himself ‘The Basketball Genius.’ Hanamichi felt eyes on him. Looking around he noticed you the new student starring at him curiously. Brown orbs broke you from your thoughts. You realized you were starring at Hanamichi for too long. Blushing from embarrassment you adverted your eyes to the front of the class.  
‘She’s cute, but not as cute as Haruko.’ thought Hanamichi.  
Math class went by quickly. You walked out the door and met up with Akito. He showed you your next class which was English.  
“See it wasn’t that bad. Just calm down and have a good time. You’ll be making friends.” said Akito who smiled.  
“Oh, so do you call them friends?” you pointed behind you causing Akito to turn his head and notice a group of fan boys following you.  
“Well, it seems like we’ll be sticking together then.” mumbled Akito.  
“We’re not in the same grade, so how is that suppose to work.” You said annoyed.  
“I’ll fine a way.” said Akito quickly.  
Arriving to your second class you waited for the teacher to finish his speech about a new student. You entered and bowed telling the class your name. A few hours flew by fast and in came lunch. Akito told you to meet up with him outside.  
“I bet his fan girls are sitting next to him.” Feeling annoyed you didn’t realize a sleeping form was in your way.  
“Aaahh!” you screamed. Thud!  
Rubbing your head you watched the figure sit up. Your eyes widen and your heart stopped beating. The black haired male rubbed his eyes and turned his gaze on you. Piercing blue eyes met your (eye color) ones. Annoyed Rukawa stood up.  
“(Your name),” Akito shouted while running towards you, “Hey you okay?”  
You stared at the male before you. Nodding your head, you grabbed Akito’s out stretched hand and stood up.  
“Oh Rukawa, how are you?” asked Akito.  
“Hnn.” Was all Rukawa said?  
“(Your name) this is Rukawa. He’s on the Shohoku High basketball team.” said Akito.  
You didn’t need Akito to tell you about Rukawa. You already know everything about him. His height, weight, year and position he plays. You also know his cold attitude towards others and he sure looked annoyed. Oh yeah, you forgot, you tripped over him and woke him up. He beats anyone up for waking him from his slumber. You gulped, wait, he can’t beat you up for waking him up. You’re a girl, right? Now you felt unsure of your answer.  
“Sorry if she woke you up so no need to get mad. It was an accident. Come (your name) lets have lunch.” Akito grabbed your arm and lead you towards his group of friends.  
“Here you can have my lunch since yours got ruined by you tripping over Rukawa.”  
You looked at Akito wide eyed. Your voice cracked, “Y-you sure A-Akito?”  
Nodding he said, “Besides I’m not hungry.”  
“Goodness Akito you’re too nice to your girlfriend.” said a male’s voice.  
“Huh? She’s n-not my g-girlfriend.” stuttered Akito.  
“Sure, you just gave her your lunch.” said Akito’s friend.  
“So.” Pouting, Akito crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks out childishly.  
“Heh, sorry, my name is Eiji. Eiji Fujimoto.” said Eiji as he smiled at you.  
He had black spiky hair, and light brown eyes. His smile caught you off guard. You felt an arm wrap around your shoulder.  
“I’m Jun. Jun Matsushita. It’s nice to meet you (your name).” smiling you saw Jun had mahogany color hair with blue eyes.  
“Last but not least it is I, Kyo. Kyo Suzuki.” Kyo had black spiky hair as well and has Jade color eyes.  
‘Akito’s friends are very friendly.’ You said in your head.  
“And behold our leader, Akito Kimura!” the three shouted in sync. Akito face palmed. Embarrassed he just smiled at you with a red face. You smiled, already enjoying the groups company.  
“Well we do have one more member.” beamed Eiji.  
“Oh and where is he?” you asked curiously.  
“In the hospital, he got into a fight with a gang and ended up breaking his wrist. He won’t be back until tomorrow.” explained Jun.  
“Oh.” was all you could say. The lunch bell rang, signaling all students to get to their lockers and onto their classes. You gave Akito back his lunch. He noticed you didn’t eat all of it so he hurriedly ate the rest. The rest of the school day went by fast. Already at your locker you grabbed a notebook and a black pen.  
“So ready to walk home?” asked Akito.  
You shook your head. Confused he asked, “Why not?”  
“Because you said there’s a basketball team so I’m going to go and watch them practice.” You said.  
“But-.” started Akito.  
“I’m going either you like it or not.” You interrupted Akito with a glare. Sighing Akito followed you to the school’s gym. The both of you can hear faint squeaking of shoes and the sound of the basketball hitting the floor. As you both entered you saw three girls squealing.  
“Kaeda!” they cheered in sync.  
Turning your head you saw the boy you tripped over at lunch time do a dunk.  
“Wow, Rukawa’s really good.” said Akito.  
“Akito.” You mumbled.  
“Hmmm…” he hummed.  
“Do you play basketball?” you asked.  
Akito hung his head low and the atmosphere around you turned sad.  
“I used to in middle school, but someone ruined it for me and I never played again. Right now I play baseball.” Akito perked his head up and gave you a closed eyed smile causing you to frown.  
Something hit your foot catching your attention. You picked up the ball and saw the basketball team starring at you. A boy with glasses and light brown hair spoke, “Can you hand us the ball please?”  
Nodding your head you went to hand the ball when a voice startled you.  
“Hey, you’re the new girl that’s in my first period!” shouted a familiar voice.  
Turning your head you saw the red head point a finger at you.  
“Oh and do you know her name Hanamichi?” asked the brunette.  
“Ah, eh-w-well, what was it?” mumbled Hanamichi.  
Smiling the brunette went up to you and introduced himself.  
“Hi my name is Kogure Kiminobu. It’s nice to meet you.”  
“(Your name), (Your name) (last name).” you greeted back.  
“Nice to meet you (your name).” said Kogure.  
“(Your name), yeah that’s her name! I knew all along I was just messing with you guys.” said Hanamichi playfully.”  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
“Don’t mind him, he’s just being an idiot.” said a gruff male voice.  
You saw a tall dark skinned man with short black hair put his hand on top of Hanamichi’s head. His height reminded you of Aiden’s. Even his friendly aura gave you butterflies in your stomach.  
“That’s our captain, Akagi Takenori.” said Kogure. You already knew who he was but you kept quiet. Smiling you waved.  
“And that one over there is Kaeda Rukawa.” said Kogure as he pointed to Kaeda.  
“Hnn.” said Rukawa with a bored expression.  
Kogure looked at Akito, “Who are you?”  
“I’m Akito Kimura and I’m a second year. It’s nice to meet you all.” greeted Akito.  
You handed Kogure the basketball.  
“Ah thank you.” said Kogure.  
“You’re welcome.” You said quietly.  
You and Akito walked back to the spot that the both of you were at. Taking out your notebook and pen you started writing down the player’s personal information. Akito watched.  
“How do you know their height, weight, year and position that they play?” asked Akito curiously.  
“Cause I am a scout.” You replied.  
“WHAT!?” shouted Akito.  
When Akito shouted it caused some of the players to glance your way.  
“As scout you’re meaning-.” Begin Akito.  
“I’m just a scout, nothing else.” You said quietly cutting Akito off.  
“Oh.” was all Akito said.  
“I like basketball so much that I know the players by heart. I know everything about them. Since I can’t play basketball I became a scout. I even went to different schools to write down about their players.” Smiling you thought of Isaac and his big mouth, it made you laugh thinking about it. Lucas irritated you but he was a good player. His similarities are like Kaeda. They’re both cold, have lots of fan girls and play basketball very well. Then there’s Aiden the team’s captain, tall, handsome and pushes his team to the best. He also has a similarity of Takenori. They’re both friendly and kind-hearted. They both play center very well and they both dream of becoming the National Championships of America (Japan). You didn’t realize you were crying when Akito spoke softly, “H-hey, are you alright? I didn’t mean to make you cry.”  
“No it’s not your fault. I’m sorry.” Wiping your eyes away you mustered up a fake smile.  
Akito frowned. ‘Something’s up and I don’t like it one bit.’ After the basketball practice you and Akito made it home.  
“So how was your first day of school?” asked Akito’s mom.  
“It was good but it went by fast.” You said.  
“Did you make any friends?” asked Akito’s mother.  
“I met Akito’s friends and they seem nice.” You said with a smile.  
“That’s good.” Smiling Akito’s mom gave you a glass of water. Accepting it you gulped down the cold substance. You ate dinner and had Akito help you with your homework. After finishing your homework you got ready for bed.  
“Good night (Your name).” said Akito.  
“Good night.” Closing the door you lied down on your bed and grabbed your phone. You checked it for a message. There was none. Sighing you close your eyes and fell asleep.


	4. chapter 4: A little Incident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akito's anger causes him to put his hands on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: hello! sorry about not updating as much, I've been busy and I'm on writers block so updating will take longer. Anyway some of the characters like Eiji, Kyo, Jun, Aoi, and Akito are all made up characters. they're my characters that i made up. Here is the fourth chapter, and yes some chapters will have titles and some wont its kind of hard to think up some title names for some of my chapters, but please enjoy! ^w^ (P.s thinking up of summaries are hard to.)

You got up and changed into your school uniform. You finished tiding up and came down stairs to the smell of eggs and sticky rice.  
“Good morning (your name).” said Akito’s mom.  
“Good morning.” You said quietly. You sat down and began eating. Akito glanced at you a couple of times. The both of you walked to school quietly.  
“Alright, well I’ll see you later.” said Akito.  
“Yeah.” You watched Akito’s form disappear down the hall as he was met by his fan girls. You giggled. Entering the class you sat down in your seat and took out your homework. Hanamichi walked in and noticed your hunched over form. He walked toward his desk and sat down.  
Feeling a present next to you, you turned your head and saw Hanamichi.  
“Hanamichi?” you said.  
Hearing the sound of your voice calling out his name he turned his head in your direction.  
“Did you bring your homework?” you asked.  
“Homework, homework, homework, HOMEWORK, Aahh, I forgot to do it!” shouted Hanamichi.  
“H-hey, calm down. I guess you can copy off of mine.” You said.  
Wide eyed Hanamichi smiled, “Really?”  
“Yes.” You replied.  
“Thank you!” beamed Hanamichi.  
You handed Hanamichi your homework. As Hanamichi finished the bell rang signaling students to get to class.  
“Alright class please take out your homework and pass it up front.” said the math teacher.  
Math class went by fast and you met up with Akito who was surrounded by his fan girls.  
First girl: “Akito will you go out with me?”  
Second girl: “No go out with me instead.”  
Third girl: “Who said you get to decide.”  
Akito’s fan girls were too busy bickering over who gets to go out with Akito. When Akito saw you he hollered, “(Your name) thank god you’re here!”  
The girls stopped arguing and noticed your form coming their way.  
Fourth girl: “Who’s that?”  
Second girl: “She’s the new student from yesterday.”  
Fourth girl: “Why is she walking towards Akito?”  
You walked up to Akito and waved. You felt the fan girls glare at you.  
“(Your name) let me walk with you to your second class.”  
Nodding your head you and Akito walked away from the sulking fan girls.  
“My, my Akito, it seems like your group of fan girls are getting bigger and more clingy.” You snickered.  
Akito mushroom sighed, “I know, thank goodness you came or I would’ve been a goner.”  
Reaching your second class you waved good bye to Akito and entered your classroom. When you sat down a group of boys surrounded you.  
You froze. ‘What the?’  
First boy: “(Your name) go out with me.”  
Second boy: “What’s your favorite color?”  
Third boy: “What type of guy are you into?”  
Fourth boy: “No go out with me! I’ll take you to special places.”  
Great now you felt like Akito except you were surrounded by boys and bombarded with questions. You prayed the rest of your classes went by fast so you can be with Akito at lunch. As if your wish came true your classes went by fast and then came lunch. You were being followed. As you sped walk you tripped over something causing you to fall.  
“THUD!” “Ouch!” you hissed.  
Turning your head you saw the figure sit up. ‘Rukawa?’ glaring you shot Rukawa a dirty look.   
‘What the heck! Again?’ you groaned in annoyance.  
“Hnn. You again?” mumbled Rukawa quietly.  
“Whatever.” You spat. You got up and grabbed your lunch, walking away from the sitting form. Rukawa got up and followed you.  
“(Your name) you’re here and Rukawa!?” Jun said surprised.  
‘Wait Rukawa followed me?’ you turned around and your nose touched Rukawa’s chest. Your face turned red at the close proximity. You swear you can hear Rukawa’s heart beat.  
“Rukawa what are you doing here?” asked Kyo.  
“To find a place to sleep since she woke me up again.” mumbled Rukawa.  
You took a few steps back and glared at Rukawa.  
“It’s not my fault you sleep where ever and I happen to trip over you.” You said angrily.  
“Whatever, maybe you should pay attention to where you’re walking.” argued Rukawa.  
“So, sleep somewhere else! Then maybe we won’t have this problem!” you shouted back.  
Ignoring you Rukawa lied down and fell asleep. Your blood boiled. You lifted your leg up to kick Rukawa in the back when a voice stopped you.  
“What’s with the yelling?” asked a gruff voice.  
“Aoi?” said Jun quizzically.  
You turned around and saw a very tall male with dark blue hair and light brown eyes staring at you. He had a few bandages on his face and his right hand was wrapped.  
“Aoi, your back from the hospital!” said Eiji as he got up and greeted the blue haired male.   
Aoi was staring at you, which made you feel uncomfortable.  
“Oh, Aoi this is Akito’s cousin (your name). (Your name this is our last member Aoi. He’s the one we were telling you about.” said Kyo.  
“She’s cute.” commented Aoi.  
“She is, isn’t she.” agreed Eiji.  
His comment caused you to blush and you looked up at the sky.  
“Alright that’s enough.” butted in Akito.  
“Awe, your no fun Akito, We were being honest that you brought your cute cousin to school.” whined Eiji.  
“I said quiet!” said Akito. He got up and tackled Eiji. Aoi sat down next to Jun and you.  
“It would have been nice if one of you guys called me to let me know a girl is joining our gang.” said Aoi annoyed.  
“Heh, well we forgot.” chuckled Kyo nervously.  
“And who is that?” asked Aoi as he pointed towards Rukawa’s sleeping form.  
“That’s Rukawa, he followed (Your name) when she tripped over him.” said Kyo.  
“Hmm… a first year that’s really good at playing basketball, which has fan girls and is cold to others, why would he follow her?” questioned Aoi.  
Jun and Kyo shrugged. Aoi looked at you waiting for an answer. You averted your gaze and shifted uncomfortably. Why you?  
“Oh well, let’s eat.” mumbled Aoi. Everyone ate. There were a few conversations here and there. The bell rang signaling all of you to get to class. You walked up to Rukawa’s sleeping form and you lightly kicked him.  
“What is she doing?” said Kyo.  
Rukawa shifted in his sleep and sat up.  
“Is she seriously asking for a death wish?” Aoi said through clenched teeth.  
“Rukawa, get up, we need to get to class.” You said,  
Rukawa stood up and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. You walked away from his form and picked up your lunch box. Aoi’s eyes widen. Rukawa was following you!  
“Normally Rukawa would beat up the culprit, but he didn’t.” said Aoi flabbergasted.  
“Well she’s a girl. He wouldn’t do that would he?” questioned Eiji.  
You noticed Rukawa was following you. You furrowed your brows. ‘Why is he following me? I thought he would ignore me and go back to sleep!’  
Your classes went by quick and you head towards the school’s gym. You notice three figures standing in the doorway. Standing behind them you said nicely, “Excuse me, may I get through please?”  
They didn’t budge. Growing annoyed you asked again but a little bit louder, “Excuse me, can I get through please!”  
“Did you see that Haruko? Did you see that dunk I did?” beamed Hanamichi.  
“Wow Hanamichi that was really good!” said a female voice.  
You pushed yourself through and tripped on your own two feet. You bumped into Hanamichi’s chest and the both of you fell.  
“Oh Hanamichi!” shouted Haruko.  
A thud echoed throughout the gym and the both of you groaned in pain.  
“Ah, I’m sorry Hanamichi, I didn’t mean to!” you got up and held your hand out for Hanamichi to take which he accepted.  
“Eh you’re fine.” said Hanamichi as he gave you a goofy grin.  
“You sure?” you asked.  
Hanamichi nodded his head. Takenori came over and bonked Hanamichi on the head.  
“Get back to practice.” said Takenori. Hanamichi’s big grin faltered.  
“You must be (Your name).” said a female voice.  
You turned around and came face to face with a brown haired girl with blue eyes.  
‘That’s Haruko.’ You blinked a couple timed and nodded your head.  
“It’s nice to meet you. My name is Haruko. Haruko Akagi.” greeted Haruko.  
You smiled, “Nice to meet you Haruko, but who told you my name?”  
“Hanamichi was talking about you.” said Haruko.  
‘Wait what?’ your eyes widen. ‘I didn’t know Hanamichi would talk about me. Normally it’s all about Haruko.’ You thought.  
“Oh.” was all you said.  
Haruko gave you a close eyed smile.  
“Do you play basketball?” Haruko asked curiously.  
“No I watch. I wish I could play but I’m a scout.” You said.  
“A scout, so does that mean you know everything about the team?” asked Haruko.  
You wanted to say yes but you have only been here at the school for three days.  
“No, I haven’t gotten very far.” You said quietly.  
“I could tell you about Rukawa.”  
You swear Haruko’s eyes turned into hearts at the name ‘Rukawa.’ You sweat dropped.  
“No, no, its fine.” You said waving your hands in front of you.  
“Are you sure?” Haruko questioned.  
“Yes, thank you.” You said.  
You picked up your notebook and pen off the floor and sat down on one of the bleachers. You watched them play. The way they move was similar to how your school’s basketball team played. When you watched Rukawa dribble and went around the two players, then dunk, it reminded you of Luke.  
You frowned. ‘Why does Rukawa have to resemble so much of Luke?’  
The practice went by slowly. You scribbled down all the information of the team’s players. Yeah, you notebook of your team in your world and this team in this world was in that notebook that got stolen. Curse that person for taking your things!  
You groaned.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” yelled Takenori angrily.  
You flinched at the yelling and looked up to see Hanamichi in a head lock by Takenori.  
“You idiot, that’s not how we play!” growled Akagi.  
“Alright, alright, I get it Gorilla!” whined Hanamichi.  
You shook your head and giggled at the scene before you.  
“Idiot.” said Rukawa.  
“Huh, what was that? What did you say Rukawa!” said Hanamichi angrily.  
‘Uh-oh this isn’t good.’  
A spark grew between Hanamichi and Kaeda. Before things got out of hand you quickly got up and stood in between both of them.  
“Knock it off you two!” you shouted.  
“Eh, tell that to Kaeda, he’s the one that started it!” said Hanamichi.  
“Idiot, you’re the one that didn’t pass the ball to me in the first place.” added Rukawa.  
“Like heck if I’ll ever pass the ball to the likes of you.” mumbled Hanamichi in disgust?  
The air grew thick with rage. A spark grew between them tenfold. Growing irritated, you grabbed your notebook and smacked both of them on the head.  
“You know if I was in a different mood I’d smack both of you across the face with my hand, instead I’m keeping it cool.” You warned. You turned around and went back to the bleachers.  
“Alright, let’s get back to practice, since Hanamichi and Rukawa were fighting they’ll be cleaning up the gym.” announced Takenori.  
“What, no way am I staying here with him!” argued Hanamichi.  
“Just be quiet.” said Rukawa annoyed.  
“Why you.” growled Hanamichi as he clenched his fist in anger.  
WHACK!  
“Get back to practice!” shouted Takenori.  
“Crazy isn’t it.” said a female voice.  
You stopped writing in your journal and looked to your right. A girl of average height stood in your view. Her hair was put up in a low ponytail. She had on a pink hat and two curls hung on both sides of her face. She held in her right hand a white fan.  
“What’s crazy?” you asked.  
“Huh. Oh the boys.” said the girl.  
“Well that’s Hanamichi for you.” You grinned.  
She smiled. “You’re the new student right?”  
You nodded your head.  
“Your cousins of that Akito guy right?” she questioned.  
You nodded your head again.  
“My name is Ayako and I’m the team’s manager.”  
“Nice to meet you.” When you first saw her you already knew who she was.  
‘Ayako; second year, best friends with Ryota, hair color: Brown, eye color: brown.’  
“They’ve been practicing for the upcoming Nationals.” said Ayako.  
“I bet.” You replied.  
“Say you want to help the boys with practice?” asked Ayako.  
Your eyes widen. Shaking your head you stuttered, “I-I d-don’t play b-basketball.”  
Ayako smiled and started laughing, “I never said you had to play but I can tell you’re a scout.”  
“You know me well.” You said with a grin.  
Ayako watched the boys play while you went back to your notebook. Practice was over. You packed your things until you stopped. Hanamichi and Rukawa were grabbing the cleaning supplies to clean the gym.  
“Maybe I should help them.” You said under your breath.  
You got up and walked towards the tall males. Rukawa noticed you first.  
“What do you want?” he asked annoyed.  
You quirked a brow at him, “Really that’s all I get? Hanamichi can do better.”  
“Hn!” was all Rukawa said.  
“I just came by to ask if you guys need help.” You said.  
“We can manage.” said Rukawa quietly.  
“Suurrrre, you can. Someone at least has to keep Hanamichi in line.” You said half-heartedly.  
There was no way he could keep arguing with you. He was happy that he wasn’t going to be stuck with Hanamichi for the rest of the night, so Rukawa nodded his head.  
“Good. Wait where did Hanamichi go?” you questioned.  
Let’s just say Hanamichi escaped and left you two to do the job.  
A tick mark grew on your forehead. “That red headed dope, he left us to do his dirty work!”  
Rukawa sighed and begin cleaning. After your anger moment you soon joined in. Akito was not pleased. When he saw your figure walking out with Rukawa he was pissed. It’s been two hours since school let out. What in the heck were you doing with Rukawa? You and he would have already been home if you didn’t stay to watch the high school boys practice. When you saw Akito you waved but frowned. Akito had a stern look on his face and it started to make you nervous.  
‘What is he mad about?’ you thought.  
“Where have you been!” said Akito angrily.  
“Helping Rukawa and supposedly Hanamichi clean the gym, why?” you asked nervously.  
“We were supposed to be home for dinner!” yelled Akito.  
You flinched at Akito’s yelling.  
“H-hey Akito, calm down.” You said nervously.  
“No I will not!” Akito grabbed your arm roughly and pulled you to him until another hand stopped you.  
“Rukawa?” you questioned quizzically.  
“She was being nice enough to help me since Hanamichi bailed out on us. You can take all your yelling out on me since I let her help. Now let go of her.” said Rukawa boldly.  
Akito’s eyes widen when he realized he was gripping on your arm rather rough enough to leave you a bruise. Letting go Akito hung his head in shame. He couldn’t believe his actions. He laid his hands on you and hurt you for what?! For not letting him know you were helping Rukawa out with cleaning the school gym. He’ll never forgive himself.  
“Let’s go home.” mumbled Akito.  
You smiled sadly at Akito and turned your attention towards Rukawa. “See you tomorrow!”  
“Hn.” said Rukawa.  
You made a face. “Seriously that’s all I get? Not even a good bye? Come on you can do better than that Rukawa!”  
“Fine, bye, see you tomorrow.” said Rukawa as he turned around.  
“There! That’s a lot better~” you sang.  
“Whatever.” mumbled Rukawa.  
You watched Rukawa’s form disappear down the street. Turning your head you notice Akito was already ahead of you.  
“Hey wait up!” you shouted.  
After the quiet walk the both of you made it home and Akito’s mother was not pleased.  
“Where have you two been!” said Akito’s mother angrily.  
Instead of Akito telling her you told her why the both of you were late. She wasn’t pleased but when you got into more explaining her expression softened and she smiled. She noticed Akito’s weird behavior and told you to go ahead and eat while she had a talk with her son. You knew why and felt bad. You examined you left arm and sure enough you had a bruise. You sighed.  
After finishing dinner you went up stairs and got ready for bed. You passed Akito’s bedroom and heard talking. Being curious you stood by the door and listen.  
“I’m sure what you did shock you but I understand you were worried about her Akito.” said Akito’s mother softly.  
“Mom, what I did was wrong! I hurt her!” Akito raised his voice a little.  
You heard the woman sigh.  
“You’re like your father. When you’re angry you do something that hurt’s others but it hurts you the most. She’ll be okay. She’s a strong girl after all. Besides you need to eat and dad will be home.” said Akito’s mom.  
Wide eyed you hurried down the hall and went into the bathroom. Your heart was pounding so hard it felt like it could pop out of your chest. Taking a deep breath you brushed your teeth and washed your face. You opened the door. Akito stood there frozen ready to knock when the bathroom door swung open. Your eyes widen. You saw Akito’s eyes avert away from your face down to the ground. You smiled weakly at him and moved a side saying, “Go ahead, you can use the bathroom. I’m done anyways.”  
He didn’t say anything and brushed past you, closing the door.  
“Akito no need to make yourself feel like it was all your fault.” You said quietly.  
There was no sound, so you continued down the hall and walked into your room. Turning off the lights, you lied down on your bed and closed your eyes.


	5. He's Back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I've been busy lately! I apologize! at least i have this chapter finished and written down to post it on here. When I was typing this chapter down, I was listening to Japanese music. Love it! Anyway here is the next chapter! please enjoy! Still I apologize about not updating!

You barely had any sleep last night. Getting up you put your school uniform on and head towards the bathroom. Without knocking you opened the door and saw Akito half naked with a towel around his waist.  
You stood there frozen and took in his rippling muscles that were coated in water giving off a shiny look to his skin. His well toned chest and abs had you blushing. Akito’s eyes widen as he saw you star at his half naked body.  
“I’m s-sorry. I-I should have kn-knocked.” You stuttered and looked away.  
You closed the door and hurriedly went downstairs.  
“Good morning (Your name)! How did you sleep?” greeted Akito’s mom.  
“Not very well.” You replied tiredly.  
Akito’s mom looked at you worried. “Well breakfast is ready.”  
“Thank you.” You said quietly.  
You sat down and started eating. Breakfast was different. Instead of eggs it was crab cakes with rice. You grabbed the crab cake and ate it.  
‘Dang, Akito’s mom is really good at cooking! I should ask her if she could teach me one day!’ you thought.  
Your eyes sparkled as you ate two more crab cakes. Akito came in and sat down next to you. You both blushed remembering the time you accidently came in on him when he was half naked and that you were gawking at his body.  
Akito’s mom noticed the weird behavior. She raised a brow in question but pushed it aside.  
After breakfast the walk to school was awkward. As you both entered Akito’s fan girls bombarded him. You knew school wasn’t going to start for another ten minutes so you wandered around. You heard Hanamichi’s and Ayako’s voice.  
As you turned the corner you saw those two walking together.  
“Hanamichi, Ayako! Hey guys!” you shouted.  
They both stopped and smiled at you as Ayako waved to you.  
“Hey (Your name), how are you?” greeted Ayako.  
“Doing okay, I’m kind of tired.” You said.  
The three of you begin to walk getting lost in a conversation. As you three turned a corner Ayako turned her head and her voice startled you, “Ah!”  
You and Hanamichi both looked and saw a group of boys surround a tan boy who was a couple inches taller than you. He had dark brown hair and eyes to match and both of his ears were pierced. The tan boy turned his head in your direction.  
Then the boy’s eyes watered as he cried out, “Ayako! Who the heck is this kid?”  
You sweat dropped. Hanamichi looked dumbfounded as Ayako looked away.  
The boys that surrounded him sweat dropped at his outburst. Then the next thing you know is that the tan boy punched Hanamichi, surprising the three of you.  
“Uh-oh, this isn’t good.” You muttered under your breath.  
“Ryouta!” shouted Ayako.  
“Hanamichi!” you shouted in concern.  
The group of boys stood there in shock.  
“Grrrr!” growled Ryouta in anger.  
Hanamichi held his left cheek in pain, “What the heck was that for!”  
The boy with black shoulder length hair spoke, “Hey! Don’t confuse who your enemies are Miyagi!”  
You kept quiet as you watched the scene before you. You knew what was going to happen next.  
Ayako’s eyes widen as she shouted, “Wait, Ryouta! You seem to have misunderstood something!”  
You, Ayako and the boys watch Ryouta jump up in the air like a cat jumping on its prey. Ryouta kicked Hanamichi in the face causing him to fly into a big thing of bushes.  
The male with shoulder length black hair walked up to Ryota saying, “Yo! Miyagi, I think you got the wrong opponent.”  
Ryouta looked at the guy with long black hair, not saying a word, until a livid Hanamichi rose from the bushes. You saw fire in his eyes as he eyed Ryouta.  
“Wait-“you started.  
“Hmm…what!?” said the boy with shoulder length black hair surprised.  
Ryouta looked at them confused as you and Ayako watch Hanamichi jump out of the bushes, kicking Ryouta into the guy with the shoulder length hair.  
“Wah!” shouted Ryouta and the black haired male in sync.  
“Aaahhh,my motorcycle!” shouted the tall male with glasses.  
Hanamichi growled. You groaned.  
Ayako said, “Calm down Sakuragi Hanamichi!”  
You saw Haruko run up with concern written on her face.  
“What’s happening?” asked Haruko worriedly.  
Ryouta stood up frustrated and shouted, “Red hair punk!”  
You watch Ryouta pull his fist back elbowing the shoulder length black haired boy in the face.  
His friends shouted, “Mitsui!”  
Hanamichi grabbed Ryouta by his head and head butted him, knocking him to the floor.   
You pinched the bridge of your nose as Hanamichi knocked out one of Mitsui’s friend.  
Hanamichi picked him up and threw him towards Ryouta who dodged. They both glared at each other.  
“Stop it now!” shouted Ayako and Haruko in sync.  
Hanamichi and Ryota grinned and said, “Okay.”  
You face palmed.  
“This is ridiculous.” You muttered under your breath.  
After that incident you guys went to your classes. Let’s just say today went by rather quickly. Sitting with Akito and his friends was awkward. Even Akito’s friends Kyo, Jun and Eiji who were making fun of him because he was blushing and they thought he had a crush on a certain girl.   
‘They’ll never know that I ran into him when he was half naked. I don’t think Akito could handle that.’ You thought.  
After school, you went to the gym to watch the boy’s practice, especially Ryouta.  
You smiled.  
Walking in you notice the boy’s were practicing until they stopped.  
“Miyagi!” they shouted.  
You saw Miyagi walk into the gym with Hanamichi behind. Smiling you grabbed your notebook and begin writing down about Miyagi.  
“I’m back.” said Ryouta.  
Hanamichi crossed his arms in annoyance. You giggled. Ayako noticed you standing by the gym doors and walked towards you.  
“Hey! Here to watch the boys practice again?” greeted Ayako.  
Pausing with your writing you looked up and nodded your head.  
“Huh? What are you writing down?” asked Ayako curiously as she looked over your shoulder.  
Freaking out you shouted, “N-nothing j-just h-homework!”  
Ayako raised a brow at you.  
“Eh-he s-sorry.” You said scratching the back of your head sheepishly.  
Ayako rolled her eyes and grabbed your arm dragging you towards the benches with the first years.  
“Since you know a lot about basketball you can help me out.” said Ayako.  
Wide eyed you sighed and nodded your head.  
“Might as well.” You muttered.  
You watched Ryouta dribble quickly and past Yasuda like he wasn’t a challenge.  
‘For his height, he’s quicker making it harder for some to catch up to him.’ You said in your head. Sighing, you finished writing down about Ryota and set you pencil aside.  
Some of the first years on the court looked at Ryota wide eyed.  
“Whoa!” shouted the group of girls as they stared at Ryota flabbergasted.  
“The speed of lightning.” You said quietly to yourself.  
Ryouta did a layup.  
One of the first years spoke, “Super-super fast!”  
You grinned.  
One of the first years said, “Even though he’s not very tall, but if compared with speed, he’s probably the faster one out of all of us.”  
Ryouta looked over at Ayako loved struck, “Ayako.” He said lovingly.  
You shook your head. ‘Just like Hanamichi.’  
Kogure begin speaking, “Even though he has a lot of problems to deal with, he’s probably the best candidate for future captain.”  
A tick mark grew on Hanamichi’s head.  
You stood up and went to talk to Hanamichi when Hanamichi grabbed Yasuda and threw him to the side. Ryouta eyed Hanamichi. Sakuragi put his hand on the basketball.  
“I’m the future captain!” said Hanamichi.  
“What, you want to challenge me?” scoffed Ryouta.  
The first years sweat dropped.  
“Damn it Hanamichi.” You mumbled quietly as you sat back down.   
You saw Ryouta get into his stance as he waited for Hanamichi to make his move.  
You can hear Ryouta say, “How come a kid like you is able to enter the basketball team?”  
“Akagi sure is getting lenient.” said Hanamichi.  
Ryouta narrowed his eyes. “Basketball isn’t just about height red hair boy!”  
Hanamichi started laughing, “he he! What an idiot! I’ll show you the strength of the hero who bought a comeback during the game with Ryonan!”  
Ryouta knocked the ball out of Hanamichi’s hands. Hanamichi stood there dumbfounded and you tried to stifle your laugh.  
“Ah!” whined Hanamichi.  
“To easy.” mocked Ryouta.  
“Yo…Yo! Wait a minute using your hand to force the ball off! Cheater! Jerk! Cheater!” shouted Hanamichi angrily.  
You sighed and got up, heading towards the raged red head.  
“Calm down Hanamichi. He has the right to knock the ball out of your hands, its part of basketball.” You said.  
Your words fell on deaf ears as Hanamichi pointed an accusing finger at Ryouta.   
Ryouta looked at you with pity.  
Growing annoyed, you took the ball from Ryouta and stood in place.  
Ryouta eyed you warily.  
“I don’t know how to play basketball but I sure as hell know a lot about it.” You said. As you aimed the ball to shoot, two big hands covered your small hands.  
“H-Hanamichi?” you said surprised.  
“(Your name), it’s between me and him. Please go back and sit down.” said Hanamichi.  
Your eyes widen and your face heated up as you felt Hanamichi gently take the basketball from you.  
“But-.” You begin but saw Hanamichi give Ryouta the ball.  
You saw the determination in the red head’s eyes.  
Ryouta spoke up, “Fine, then you be in defense, then how about that!”  
“Fine! I’ll show you the Genius’s Super Amazing Defense skills! Come on!” shouted Hanamichi.  
‘SMACK!’  
“Humph.” huffed Hanamichi.  
“Ouch!” yelped Ryouta.  
You stood there dumbfounded as Hanamichi grabbed the ball, laughing and mocking Ryouta. Ryouta stood there annoyed as he mumbled, until he grabbed the ball from Hanamichi shouting, “You broke the freaking rule!”  
You groaned and put your face in your hands mumbling about ‘those idiots. You were going to stop them but Hanamichi stopped you with a determine look in his eyes. You blushed.  
“I have to admit, but he sure has a lot of confidence in him.” You said quietly as you watched Hanamichi run into Ryouta, knocking him into Kogure and the others.   
Ayako and Haruko gasped.  
“Hahaha! Is that all you got?” mocked Hanamichi.  
“You punk!” shouted Ryouta angrily as he ran into Hanamichi, knocking the ball out of his hands. Hanamichi hit Ryouta knocking him to the ground. All hell broke loose as you watched the idiots hit, and kick each other.  
You stood up. “You idiots, quit fighting!”  
“It isn’t the time to be gawking right now! Hurry and stop them!” shouted Ayako as she watched the first years run towards Hanamichi and Ryouta.  
As you got closer a flash of colors flew by and you turned your head to see Ryouta’s body knock down the first year’s like bowling pins.  
Ryouta stood up. “This punk!”  
You saw Akagi walk in and you became nervous, lightly shrinking away, as Akagi held the two idiots by their shirts.  
The first and second years stopped.  
“Gorilla?” said Sakuragi.  
“Captain.” said Ryouta slightly wide eyed.  
You heard Ayako let out a breath. You smiled at her and she returned the favor.  
“That was close.” You said.  
“Yeah if Akagi didn’t show up who knows what those two could be doing. It would have gotten worse.” said Ayako as she moved her hat.  
Akagi hit both of Ryouta and Hanamichi on the head, leaving them to hold their head in pain comically. You giggled and grabbed your notebook.  
“Wait (Your name)! You’re not leaving are you?” asked Ayako.  
“Well I don’t want Akito to get mad at me.” You said scratching the back of your head.  
“Like I said, you can help out with the boy’s practice.” said Ayako as she put her hand on your head.  
“But they have you.” You said quietly.  
“So! You can still help!” beamed Ayako as she wrapped her arm around your shoulder smiling.  
You mushroom sighed.  
Maybe the team needs some of your basketball knowledge. You know the team by heart; it’s like your schools basketball team in your world. You helped them out before, and the captain liked your plans, so why not help out the Shohoku high’s basketball team?  
Thinking about that made your heart clench in pain. Aiden, the team’s captain and center player. He was like a brother figure to you. He was kind, sweet, and intelligent. He always had a smile on his face when you entered the gym to watch them play or give them tips.   
Aiden was confident and always determine. You remember Aiden saying something about the Nationals.  
Flash back:  
You and Aiden were waiting for the usual morning bus to arrive. It was sunny and warm outside, a great day to take walks, but not today.  
“(Your name).” said Aiden.   
“Hmm?” you hummed letting Aiden know for him to continue.  
“I was thinking that I want to be able to go to the Nationals to win and hopefully go to Japan to play against their strongest team.” said Aiden.  
Your smile faltered and you looked at Aiden.  
“Are you sure? I mean-.” You begin but you were interrupted by Aiden’s stern voice.  
“Yes I am certain. It’s a dream and goal I want to achieve.”  
You were taken back by Aiden’s changed of mood.  
“O-okay, did you tell the team about it?” you asked nervously.  
“Yes and they all agreed on it. (Your name), please sign up our team to the Nationals.” pleaded Aiden.  
Your throat went dry and you swallowed your saliva hopping to get the words out.  
“O-okay.” You said quietly.  
End of Flash Back:  
Your vision fogged and you sniffed. Why! Why did this have to happen! If that person didn’t take your notebook you wouldn’t be here, but at home watching Slam Dunk and then going to Aiden’s practices.  
Ayako moved her arm away from your shoulders and looked at you in concern.  
“H-Hey you okay (Your name)? Was it something I said?” asked Ayako.  
Your voice cracked, “N-no, just r-remembering a c-certain s-someone.” You wiped your tears away and gave Ayako a smile.  
“Don’t worry about me okay?” you said.  
Ayako nodded her head.   
Akagi and the rest begin to run around in the gym. You heard the gym door slide open. You looked over your shoulder and notice a rather large fellow walk in. he had grey hair and a mustache. He wore thin glasses and a yellow long sleeve shirt with dress pants.  
“Already started?” he asked.  
You watched Ryouta walk up to him.  
“Coach.” begin Ryouta.  
“Oh?”  
“Miyagi Ryouta… has come back now.” said Ryouta quietly, “before I caused a lot of trouble for you please forgive me!”  
You and Ayako smiled.  
The both chatted away until Hanamichi butted in.  
“Hey! Old man, I think you’d be better off just sending this punk away! Use your authority! This kind of person will defiantly hinder my Sakuragi Hanamichi’s Genius!” said Hanamichi while patting the coaches chin fat.  
A tick mark grew on Ryouta’s forehead as he clenched his fist in anger. The two bickered while you stood there amused.  
‘This is going to be interesting.’ You thought.  
“The person to be sent away should be you!” shouted Ryouta as he grabbed Hanamichi’s cheek roughly.  
“A stupid moron like you!” added Ryouta.  
You then watched Sakuragi grab Ryouta’s cheek rather roughly as well.  
“Heh, I’m going to make you let go yourself!” said Hanamichi.  
“You’re the one who should let go!” said Ryouta annoyed.  
The two stood there pinching each other’s cheeks and waiting for one of them to let go. They kept bantering on while the others stood there and watched.  
You sighed and muttered, “Idiots.”  
Ayako walked past you and went up behind Ryouta. She raised her right hand with the fan in her grasp and brought it down on Ryouta’s head.  
“Miyagi!” shouted Ayako.  
You noticed Hanamichi was cheering that he won.  
“What are you making a fuss about!?  
Flustered Ryouta stuttered, “A-Ayako!”  
You looked at Ryouta’s face. ‘He looks like a love sick puppy.’  
After the incident the boys finished their practice and everyone left. You walked out of the gym and notice Akito wasn’t around. A frown appeared on your face and you begin to walk home only to bump into Hanamichi.  
“Ah! I’m sorry Hanamichi.” You apologized.  
He turned around and looked down at you and smiled.  
“Ah (Your name)!” beamed Hanamichi.  
“Tell that idiot to quit following me!” said Ryouta.  
Hanamichi gritted his teeth, “Mind your own business! I wouldn’t follow you, just happened to be on the same direction!”  
You shook your head and begin to walk. Ryouta was in front of you while Hanamichi trailed behind. It was quiet until Hanamichi spoke which startle you, “Ah Ayako!”  
“What Ayako?!” said Ryouta lovingly.  
“Tricked you.” snickered Hanamichi.  
You giggled which caused Ryouta to blush.  
“You really like Ayako.” said Hanamichi.  
Ryouta’s blush grew darker. Hanamichi begin to talk away. You watched the two and notice Ryouta wasn’t saying anything.  
“That’s enough Hanamichi.” You said.  
Hanamichi stopped talking.   
You and Hanamichi both looked at Ryouta in concern. Ryouta turned his head and tears trickled down his tan face.  
Hanamichi was taken back. You didn’t know what to say but both of your eyes came into contact and Ryouta looked away.  
“Darn it! I’m crying in front of a girl!”  
Sniffling and brushing the tears away all three of you walked to a park. Ryouta and Hanamichi sat down on the swing while you stood next to a pole that was close to Hanamichi. Besides you didn’t want to sit down in the sand with your skirt, it’ll be weird and improper.  
“I was already rejected by her. In her eyes I’m not even noticed! I didn’t have a chance! In order to forget about her I tried becoming friends with other girls, tried many times but everyone ended up rejecting me. I already failed ten times.” said Ryouta as he sighed and looked at his feet then continued, “When I first saw her, I was already infatuated with her. Then I immediately decided to join. I also decided to put all my attention on basketball. If this is able to make her happy then I’ll be satisfied, hunh, you probably think this kind of stuff is really boring.”  
You slightly smiled at Ryouta when the both of you made eye contact. Then Ryouta looked at Hanamichi.  
Hanamichi looked at Ryouta with tears down his face.  
“I completely understand. I was rejected by fifty girls.”  
After you guys talked and finished crying, which you didn’t cry you just watched in amusement, all three of you went home.  
“Oh (Your name) and Aki-.” Akito’s mom paused when she noticed it was only you.  
“Huh? Akito isn’t here?” you questioned.  
“Oh, I forgot he has late baseball practices now. So he won’t be able to walk you home.” said Akito’s mom apologetically.  
“Oh.” was all you said as the both of you sat down and ate. After dinner you went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
The conversation you had with Ryouta and Hanamichi was interesting. Even watching it on your computer made it feel interesting as well except this time you were in it.  
‘Does that affect the anime?’ you questioned yourself, ‘Hmm… hopefully it doesn’t.’  
After you finished up you got ready for bed.  
“I wonder what tomorrow will be like?” you said to yourself, “I hope Akito makes it home safely.”  
You close your eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
